


SER GABRIEL LORCA

by Ginevre



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: Gabriel Lorca acaba de descubrir, atónito e indignado consigo mismo, como en lo más hondo de su alma desea tan sólo seguir siendo Capitán de la USS Discovery; Capitán del corazón de Michael Burnham.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca





	SER GABRIEL LORCA

Definitivamente, le gustaba ser Gabriel Lorca.

Le gustaba la Federación. Y le gustaba ella. 

¿Cuándo había pasado de preocuparse por lo que ella representaba sólo para él, en aquel universo, a preocuparse simplemente por “ella”? Se maldijo para sus adentros, furioso consigo mismo. Sentir aquello no había entrado en sus planes. Y tampoco ser el capitán de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar. Un hombre admirado… Y respetado. Hasta hace poco, su capacidad táctica había merecido inmenso respeto. Y no hablemos de sus puños. Ahora, miles de vidas confiaban en que él los mantendría sanos y salvos, los mantendría con vida… Y con dignidad. Maldita dignidad…

Ella también lo admiraba. Y a él le satisfacía esa admiración. Y de qué manera...

¿Y Katrina? Él nunca había sentido una necesidad loca de proteger a Katrina; ni ella necesitaba ser protegida. Tampoco Michael lo necesitaba. ¿O sí? De él mismo, seguramente.

Airado, terminó de vestirse.

De pronto, el intercomunicador emitió una señal.

“Saru al Capitán”, escuchó inmediatamente después.

Con un gesto de fastidio, lo pulsó.

—Dígame, Número Uno. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, imprimiendo un tono totalmente profesional a su voz.

—Capitán: su presencia es requerida en el Puente. Una nave no identificada ha sido detectada en el espacio inmediato. 

—¿Y?

—Por sus extrañas e inusuales características, tememos que sea una nave Klingon en misión de espionaje.

“¿Una nave Klingon espía? ¡Por favor! Los Klingon no espían; arrasan”, pensó con sarcasmo.

Aún así, su instinto bélico más experimentado le advirtió que no subestimase aquella nave.

—Gracias, Número Uno. Me dirijo hacia el Puente. No insistan en comunicarse con esa nave hasta que yo haya llegado. ¿Entendido?

—Alto y claro, Capitán.

—Lorca fuera.

Perdido en sus elucubraciones, dejó por abrochar la cremallera en el cuello de su guerrera. Y salió de su cabina rápidamente, en dirección al Puente.

Iba de camino hacia el ascensor, abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando, al doblar una esquina, casi chocó con su Jefe de Seguridad. Tyler y Burnham acababan de terminar su turno de guardia. Tyler se había girado, obstruyendo el camino de Burnham, y gesticulaba ante ella con aire festivo. Lorca pensó que esperaba la respuesta a alguna pregunta que acababa de hacer a su compañera.

—Haga el favor de no obstaculizar mi camino; ni el de mi oficial científico, Señor Tyler—. Lorca ordenó, con voz airada. Disfrazar de ira los celos que habían arrasado en su interior de un modo totalmente inesperado, era una defensa primaria, instintiva, que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar. Además, realmente se sentía airado; consigo mismo. Aquellos sentimientos completamente irracionales, no eran propios de él. Y eso lo frustró y lo cabreó.

—Lo siento, Señor —Tyler se apresuró a disculparse, aún con voz risueña, mientras se apartaba de su camino para situarse al lado de Burnham, a quien miró con picardía—. Estaba esperando a que la oficial científico Burnham…

—No me importa lo que usted espere. Esta es MI nave. Y ella es MI oficial científico —se vio obligado a dejar claro, ocultando la ira profunda que lo enloquecía por dentro—. Que no se le olvide.

—¿Señor? —Tyler preguntó, sorprendido, sin saber a qué venía aquella advertencia.

Pero fue Burnham quien se encaró con él, mirándolo con indignación.

—Yo no soy ninguna posesión, Capitán Lorca; ni de usted, ni de nadie.

Por un instante, él la miró con tristeza. Mas pronto sus ojos fueron meras rendijas que atraparon su mirada en un mar de gélido fuego. 

—Pero en cambio yo, sí —declaró, enigmático, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa—. Y créame, que no me hace absolutamente ninguna gracia serlo. Continúen con su camino.

Burnham se giró para observar, estupefacta, la poderosa espalda del Capitán Lorca alejarse en dirección contraria, con pasos firmes y elegantes. No pudo dejar de observarlo hasta que él despareció de su vista por completo, sin mirar atrás. 

—¿Qué demonios ha querido decir Lorca con esas palabras tan raras? —Tyler preguntó, en tono burlón—. No será que le gustas… —bromeó alegremente.

Michael lo miró, sorprendida.

—Perdona —dijo sin más. 

Y se encaminó rápidamente en la dirección que el Capitán había tomado.

Tardó más tiempo en alcanzarlo de lo que había esperado. Era un hombre muy rápido, cuando quería. Le vino justo para introducirse en el ascensor, tras él.

—¡Señor! Señor —detuvo a Lorca a la carrera, exigiendo su atención.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora, Burnham? —él preguntó con disgusto, girándose para mirarla con impaciencia.

—¿Puedo hablar con libertad, Señor?

—Puede hacerlo, si se atreve —él respondió, a la defensiva.

Ella traspasó sus ojos con una mirada furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios cree usted que estaba haciendo, poniéndome en evidencia ante el Jefe de Seguridad? 

—¿Ante el Jefe de Seguridad o ante Ash Tyler? —insinuó con sarcasmo, arrogante—. Es usted misma, quien se pone en evidencia —afirmó con desdén.

—¿Y qué, si lo hago? Usted no es quién para impedirme que haga lo que me plazca, ni con quien me plazca, en mi tiempo libre —dejó claro, enfrentando su mirada con determinación.

—¿Quiere ponerme a prueba? —respondió, amenazador.

—¿Pero de qué narices va es…..?

No pudo terminar su reproche. De pronto, Lorca se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, apasionado.

Para su infinita sorpresa, el mundo explotó con aquel beso salvaje. Y un exuberante universo por explorar estalló a su alrededor, lleno de vida. 

Él había esperado un forcejeo o un buen puñetazo en el estómago. Y casi lo deseaba. Quizá, pelear con ella fuese una buena terapia contra la locura que parecía haberlo invadido. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Michael participó en el beso de un modo que lo volvió loco por completo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, vehementes, Lorca la miró con dureza.

—Puede pegarme, si lo desea. O denunciarme. No se lo reprocharé. 

Aún atónita con sus propios sentimientos, Michael descubrió que sí quería ‘pegarlo’. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pegarlo a la pared del ascensor y retenerlo sin piedad hasta que sus instintos más salvajes hubieran sido saciados por completo… Por él. Buscó su mirada con ojos desorbitados. Aquel sentimiento tan agudo, hondo y salvaje, había tomado totalmente por sorpresa a sus más arraigados ‘instintos’ vulcanos. Completamente desbordada por aquella explosión de sentimientos y de sensaciones, hizo caso omiso del fuego que irradiaba su rostro; cogió a Lorca por las solapas de su intimidante chaqueta de Capitán y con un rápido y ágil movimiento lo acorraló contra la pared. Tomó su boca al asalto, vehemente, y lo besó con desesperación hasta que ambos sintieron amenaza de ahogamiento. 

Mas de pronto, todo el peso de su estoica formación vulcana la aplastó como una pesada losa. Se separó de él, avergonzada, clavó en sus ojos una mirada suplicante, aunque amenazadora, y ordenó:

—No pregunte.

Una vez el ascensor se hubo detenido y abierto en la cubierta principal, ella se marchó con paso rápido, bien lejos de allí.

Derrotado bochornosamente por sus más hondos sentimientos, el Capitán se vio obligado a apoyar su espalda y su cabeza en la pared, pues su pulso desbocado amenazó con ahogarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio con fuerza casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. 

Salió del ascensor y terminó de abrocharse rápidamente la cremallera de su chaqueta. 

Entró en el Puente como un tornado.

—Informe, Señor Saru.

Por un momento, el kelpiano lo observó, suspicaz. Los ganglios situados tras sus orejas le alertaron de que algo había perturbado profundamente a su Capitán; por lo que sería mejor no provocar su disgusto en aquella situación. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Imponente, Lorca se sentó en la silla del capitán y se concentró en la pantalla.

Definitivamente, le gustaba ser Gabriel Lorca. QUERÍA SER GABRIEL LORCA.

PARA SIEMPRE.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente, me fascina y me encanta el personaje del Capitán Lorca. Por ello, el final que se dio a la primera temporada de Star Trek Discovery no me entusiasmó, precisamente. No para de asaltarme la mente la idea de que Gabriel Lorca, el originalmente 'terrano', se vaya ganando un puesto en la Flota Estelar poco a poco, y que algún día, haya dado tanto por esta, que confesar su más honda verdad no sea un problema. Ya que Michael Burnham y él están tan 'íntimamente' relacionados, ¿qué mejor que convertirla en un motivo para quedarse? He concebido este fic como un one shot. Pero si a alguien le gustaría que continuase, ruego me lo haga saber. También es una posibilidad convertirlo en una historia más larga. Gracias por leer.


End file.
